It is well known that children are generally quite energetic and playful; parents often find it difficult to channel or redirect that energy in a harmess direction. Oftentimes the result of innocent (although active and energetic) play, is damage to articles or furnishings, particularly when such play is done indoors. It can prove difficult to find furnishings and other articles which are capable of withstanding the results of children's physical play and activities.
Boys are particularly fond of wrestling and other contact sports, and to a small boy a bed or mattress may appear to serve as a suitable mat for wrestling or other contact or gymnastic sports. It is likely that virtually all normal boys have used their beds as wrestling or tumbling mats at some time or another, usually much to the dismay of their parents who fear for the durability of the structure of the bed frames. Small children cannot always be expected to understand such concerns, and further may redirect such physical activities to other areas which may not be so forgiving of hard impacts as a bed. The injuries which may result can be dismaying to say the least.
On the other hand, few families can afford an additional dedicated article of furniture or the like, specifically adapted for use as a wrestling, tumbling or gymnastic mat for their children. The additional space along which would be required is beyond the capability of the average household to provide. What is needed is a bed or similar article which is specifically constructed to provide a structure sufficiently durable to withstand the extreme physical activities of children when used as a play or wrestling area. The bed structure must provide for a mattress of standard configuration in order to allow use as a bed, but must also include sufficient padding to preclude inadvertent injury to children using the bed as a play or wrestling area. Peripheral retaining means must also be provided (e.g., plural strands of rope as in conventional wrestling or boxing rings) both in order to provide safety for children using the wrestling bed and further to provide a realistic appearance for the bed as a wrestling mat or ring.